Osamu Kujo
“The future is created by us.” History Osamu Kujo is well regarded and known as the master of Kidō and the Commander of the Kidō Corps. There are so many rumors and myths surrounding this one man, that is hard to even believe if he is human. Osamu Kujo is someone who is even well respected by the Captain Commander. From a young age Osamu showed promise as he looked up to his father, he had always wanted to be as great as his father, but he never was able to get that acceptance as his life was taken by the Captain Commander himself. Though this was war and it was something Osamu had come to accept. That with such treacherous waters among them, situations as such would be presented. Though it was his father and Osamu vowed to get Jiro back for what he had done. He had been bested entirely by him. No matter the skill he had developed to overcome the gap between him and Jiro it could never be crossed. Jiro was just too experienced and he had proven himself during the meeting he had arranged. Osamu and Takeshi were both unarmed swiftly and within the same second, he had taken Musashi’s arm within the blink of an eye. This was the power of someone who had power beyond any comprehension. Osamu had come to accept Jiro was this powerful, but amends were made as Jiro had apologized and swore on his life he would make it up to him somehow. He personally explained to Osamu that during times like before it was impossible to understand the other side. He went into detail about the fact that if he didn’t do that his father would massacre his family and the cycle would continue. This being the reason he arranged this meeting to create this justice system and start a new leaf. Osamu hated this idea, but he accepted it as he was completely right. How could they ever seize the bloodshed if they didn’t try to have compassion? With that, a union was created, and from that, the Gotei 13 was made. Obviously, with time the Gotei 13 simply increased in its masses as Osamu assumed his role as a Captain from the start, after all, he was exceptionally skilled in combat and was one of the 4 major noble clan heads. Taking the position he kept his position for several centuries to pass, the Gotei 13 eventually fledged out into 13 full divisions which were something he personally never expected. A Justice system in place would lead to peace amongst the Soul Society. Osamu taking the Gobantai for himself as he has been it's Taichou since the Gotei 13 was formed. Osamu is rumored to have over 100 Kidō spells in his arsenal, though this is a myth he has never really shown his ability as of recently. Mostly because a time that needed his attention had not risen. Though the only person who can vouch for his abilities are Jiro Kuchiki, Takeshi Yamamoto, and the late deceased Musashi Shihōin. Osamu is the pinnacle of what a Shinigami mastering Kidō would be. During this period of time, Osamu had decided to go on an excursion and was ambushed by a random group in the Rukongai districts. Obviously, the entire attempt was a fail as everyone who tried him had lost his life. But he had caught glimpse of a child who had run to attempt and save him. Bavery of such had introduced the ultimate opportunity as Osamu had taken him in and taken him personally to get medical attention due to the wound he had just suffered. The child would be checked upon and was medically attended to. With that, Osamu recruited the boy into the Kujo clan. The Kujo clan being one of the 4 Noble clans in the Gotei 13, they were well known for their prowess in kidō and their large Reiatsu reserves. Osamu prided himself with his clan so to recruit someone of such bravery was perfect. Eventually, he witnessed him flourish into a full-fledged Shinigami. His name being Mikata Kujo, Osamu was absolutely proud of him, but he still treated him like every other division member as there was no favoritism. Personality Osamu is very demanding and always hopes that his standards are met. Being part of a Noble clan he was taught that there was always better to be done. Applying this way of life Osamu also passed it amongst his division as he felt it was a good basis to get people motivated to better themselves. Osamu himself helps people of his divisions learn Kidō spells they are having trouble with, but his patience isn’t the best if they don’t get it after a large period of time. But, Osamu is always willing to help those who need help practicing Kidō. Appearance Osamu carries the traditional Shinigami Uniform, apart from that he carries a Haori with his division's insignia on the back. He contains several scars amongst his arms which are usually hidden by the sleeves of the uniform. But looking at Osamu one can tell he has been around for a long time as he shows signs of wrinkling and actual aging. Battle Stats Offense: 80 Defense: 80 Mobility:80 Reiryoku: 100 Intelligence: 100 Physical Strength: 80 Approved by (Admin or mod will put their signature here when your character is ready for role-play.) Category:Characters